


When We Face the End

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e15 Coda, Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter Spoilers, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, So I tagged this as Destiel, So yeah..., because Destiel is basically in all my stories, even if it's not obvious, the boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel tells Dean about Jack's plight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	When We Face the End

**Author's Note:**

> 15x15 "Gimme Shelter" killed me.

Dean stared at Cas, taking in the absolutely wrecked expression on his face. That was what made Dean put his drink down. He had a feeling he’d be wanting it again soon, but Cas deserved all his attention.

“I don’t like that face,” Dean let him know. “What’s this about?”

“Jack.”

Dean’s stomach plummeted. Had Jack killed someone again? Was he sick again? Had God found him and he was on his way here now? Was he changing too much from Billie’s spell? What in the holy hell was happening?

“Cas?”

Castiel took a step towards Dean, and seemed to falter. Dean was there to hold him up. And he just about fell into Dean’s arms.

Suddenly, he was holding Dean tightly, more tight than Dean, as a human, could handle. But he didn’t say anything – partially from his breathlessness and the air getting crushed out of him, and partially from fear, and waiting to see what Castiel would have to say.

Oh god.

Castiel sobbed.

Oh god, oh god.

One of Dean’s ribs might have made an ominous cracking sound, but all he heard were Cas’ cries. Dean’s bathrobe was already getting wet.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

“Jack’s going to die.”

Dean pulled back, and was able to speak, holding Castiel’s face in both hands: “Hey, hey. Talk to me. How–What? What’s going on? We just got him back!”

No, this couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t believe it. He couldn’t.

Their son was going to live a long, happy life.

He had to.

It was the best thing Dean could try and give him.

“Billie’s spell – she’s turning him into a bomb.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to fall, and he and Castiel ended up on the stairs together. Dean thought that maybe he was crying, but he wasn’t too sure. The world dropped out from beneath his feet.

“So our kid has to die to kill God?”

Castiel pet Dean’s hair.

“We can’t let it happen.”

But Dean knew this story. He’d seen it played out a thousand times. He’d been the character in the center of all the death, and destruction. Maybe God wasn’t writing this script, but there wasn’t free will here. There never had been.

Jack would die.

Dean wasn’t sure who’s anguished scream was the one that woke Sam.


End file.
